


The Kur Enigma

by NaughtyHog



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Government Experimentation, SCP inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHog/pseuds/NaughtyHog
Summary: Inspired by the SCP Foundation and the work PROJECT LAZARUS by roboticdragons.





	The Kur Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> PROJECT LAZARUS https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478817/chapters/30905016
> 
> I decided to leave it ambiguous as to whether Bendy is Joey Drew or not.  
> Critiques welcome!

**The Kur Enigma.**

Also known as the TKE Organisation, is a dedicated large group of specially selected people who are interested about the details of unknown and unnatural phenomena, supernatural beings and objects. We wish to experiment and study these things in order to obtain absolute and accurate knowledge about them.

The reason? One is...  
Kur  
A Sumerian word originally thought of as the name of the first Dragon has now come to mean a multitude of things. From the name of the Underworld to the word for ‘Land or Mountain’ or even a kid who can control every Cryptid. If we had more Sumerian Texts we would be able to decipher Kur’s true meaning. We strive for accuracy, the lack of true meaning behind Kur forever bothers us.

Another reason is…  
Knowledge  
To know what makes a clock tick, the details down to the last molecule and to unravel the mystery behind these unnatural phenomena.

We must know more.

*************************************************************************************************

Terminology (In comparison to SCP)  
Enigma / Item #: e.g SCP-049  
Kur Rank / Object Class; Damu / Safe Namrasu /Euclid Sepsu / Keter  
Subject / SCP Given name e.g. Plague Doctor (SCP-049)  
Containment / Special Containment Procedures  
C-Fodder (Cannon Fodder) / Class D Personnel

 

* * *

 

 

**Enigma – 666**

**Kur Rank: Sepsu**

**Subject: ‘Bendy’**

 

 **Containment:** The subject ‘Bendy’ Is to remain ~~encased in a standard Steel Titanium holding cell~~ (See incident Alpha 1), within a 88ft by 54ft enclosure at [//////////////]. Walled off by 20 inches of solid Osmium reinforced and layered with 1cm of Graphene. Every month ‘Bendy must be taken out and put into a temporary specialised cell, in order for any accumulated ink within the enclosure to be cleaned by C-Fodder. ~~Failure to do so will result in 666-1~~ (See incident Alpha 2), the floor of the container must now be fitted with an Electromagnet in order to prevent appearances of 666-1. During the times that ‘Bendy’ need to be taken out, C-Fodder are to be given ‘Bacon Soup’ (See Addendum 1), C-Fodder are to open it and spill the contents within the new temporary cell. After the doors open ‘Bendy’ will walk towards to spillage and ‘absorb’ it. C-Fodder are to be escorted by armed DC-Guards in case ‘Bendy’ becomes hostile (See Addendum 2). In order to prevent this just avoid any sight contact, no part of your body must be seen by ‘Bendy’. If any part of the enclosure is significantly damaged ‘Bendy’ must be taken out and put in a temporary holding cell whiles immediate repairs and replacements are done.

_Note: ‘Bendy’ is able to phase through any material, however depending on the material is can take much longer for ‘Bendy’ to phase though it. Current tests show that it can take ‘Bendy’ 5 hours to phase through current containment, the longest time recorded for any of his phases. This is thanks to the Osmium and Graphene layer and because of the time it takes, ‘Bendy’ will give up before the 5 hours. Records show that during experiment BC-3 ‘Bendy gave up trying to kill the C-Fodder who was separated by the enclosure after 1 hour and 28 minutes. Repeated tests showed the same result at the same hour with various minutes._

  
‘Bendy’ is to be observed constantly and any abnormal behaviour must be immediately reported to Dr Chronos the containment specialist.  
‘Bendy’ has been provided with the following in order to minimize hostility and any attempts to escape;

  * 20 Various Bendy the Dancing Demon Posters scattered all over the walls.1
  * A Dumont model 180 TV has been provided on one side of the Enclosure, on the other side a 60inch Plasma 4K HD TV. Both have audio and are playing every episode of Bendy the Dancing Demon back to back.2
  * 15 Bendy Dolls, some in various sizes.
  * A Gramophone with every Bendy Record available.3
  * 10 Bendy the Dancing Demon cut-outs.4 DO NOT DAMAGE THEM. (See Experiment E4 BC1 and BC2)
  * ~~4 Bacon Soup cans~~ , on second thought we can use the soup to lure him from one enclosure to another without trouble.



  _Direct contact with ‘Bendy’ is strictly forbidden as he can turn any person he touches into ink -and we can confirm you will die a very painful death as your organs turn into ink. Tests show that a person’s lungs and stomach are the first organs to turn into ink, causing the person to gurgle and vomit up the substance. After that the rest of the person’s organs turn into ink, followed by the bones and finally the skin and any clothing the person was wearing. It takes approximately 17 seconds for the person to turn completely into ink. The ink also has been tested extensively and seems to be normal ink used in the 1920s for animation, regardless any ink used for testing is to be disposed at [////////////]._

 

 **Description:** ‘Bendy’ is an 8ft1 tall humanoid being who is made completely out of ink. (See Addendum 3) His head resembles the original Bendy greatly, albeit it’s a lot flatter when viewing from a side perspective. In addition his horns are more curves and pointed and generally bigger than Bendy and the horns also move. Like the original Bendy he has a grin except this grin is much wider and larger. The top part of his head is covered in ink, obscuring his eyes – _although we suspect he has none, further testing must be done about this_. The ink is also pours down his face and the rest of his body. ‘Bendy’ has a rather lanky figure being quite skinny around the lower half of his torso.

His left arm is longer than his right and looks more ‘Toon’ in addition he wears an oversized white glove that sports two buttons that are smaller than the original bendy. The left arm also has 4 fingers whiles the right has 5 fingers and no glove at all and is its normal size. _–could this be confirmation of an incomplete transformation?_ His feet are mismatched, his right foot resembles a human but with two toes while the left appears to melt into a stump, because of this ‘Bendy’ has a noticeable limp. ‘Bendy’ has a bowtie in the middle of his chest but is much larger and is droopy in comparison to the original Bendy. ‘Bendy’ is also noted to be very cold, (-below freezing in fact despite this he seems to still be liquid) to the touch as stated by various C-Fodder before they died. The ink produced by ‘Bendy’ is also as cold as he is at -4.0oC /24.8oF Because of this the enclosure is to be kept at 10oC / 500F to avoid ‘Bendy’ from becoming uncomfortable.

‘Bendy’ is able to disappear into his own puddle and is able to reappear in a completely different location Sometimes 666-1 may spawn if the Ink accumulates enough, it is unknown if ‘Bendy’ is aware of this or if he can manipulate them. During the first confrontation of ‘Bendy’ 666-1 would spawn from the ground, these have now been identified as ‘Searchers’ Searchers are a hostile entity connect to ‘Bendy’ and will attack C-Fodder on sight. They will also alert ‘Bendy’ to the presence of C-Fodder who will then of course become enraged. ‘Bendy’ does not pay attention or seem to notice these Searchers when no other entities are around.

 

 **Behaviour:** ‘Bendy’ makes few noises, the ones we have recorded are heavy breathing, moans, and grunts with ‘Bendy’ whistling only twice since his capture. The whistle has been recorded and sounds similar to that of Mickey Mouse’s Steamboat Willie. ‘Bendy’ has been observed to slowly walk around the enclosure, occasionally stopping at a poster or just standing in place for several minutes. ‘Bendy’ spends the majority of the day in his puddle, up to 14 hours, sometimes longer. ‘Bendy’ may occasionally stand in front of one of the TVs provided and try to interact with the Bendy on screen, this mostly happens at the HD TV. ‘Bendy’ may rarely exhibit signs of pain. Either through holding its head with its hands while standing slightly bent over or by grabbing its abdomen. The ink flowing around ‘Bendy’ can indicate his mood, if it is slow and minimal, then he, well we assume he is in a contempt state. If the ink flow is numerous and fast then he’s angry or irritated. The ink flow also changes in regards to the surrounding temperature, the higher the temperature the faster and the colder the slower. ‘Bendy’ does not communicate and any interviews that have tried to take place have failed.

_-We are unsure about the signs of pain, especially since he doesn’t react to our weaponry. As for the ink flow, it should be noted that this is not a reliable way of reading ‘Bendy’ since the ink flow may change at random and for seemingly no reason. We have also given up on trying to communicate with ‘Bendy’ as he is too hostile and seems rather feral, attacking any persons on sight. However his reaction to the [DATA EXPUNGED] mentioned on test E2 W3 is interesting, he clearly harbours anger towards [/////]. If only we were able to explore the studio properly we could have found out by now. - Dr [/////////]_

 

 **Prior History:** ‘Bendy’ was discovered outside Joey Drew Studios located at [////////////////] on the 10/2[////] at 16:47. The doors to the entrance of the Studio has been completely destroyed and is drenched in ink. ‘Bendy’ appeared to be completely stationary and upon further inspection by a DC-Guard immediately became hostile. After being taken and put into an enclosure more inspections at Joey Drew Studios was conducted.

_-We’re going to have to abort this for now since we are unable to get past the 1st floor without being severely compromised and massive casualties. Too many dangers and [DATA EXPUNGED], instead we should corner off the entire area and station armed guards and cameras around it. Until we are able to get ‘Bendy’ to co-operate which will never happen or find a way to get past the 1st floor without massive casualties and even then who’s to say that things wouldn’t get worse the further we go down?._

_Forget it, Joey Drew Studios is currently not worth investigating – Dr Thanatos_

  
‘Bendy’ is takes no visible damage from the following;

  * Bullets of any kind prior to the creation of the NHH Cyclone gun.
  * Bombs
  * Missiles
  * Lasers
  * Nukes
  * Flamethrowers and any type of fire damage
  * Poisons and Toxins
  * ‘Bendy’ can be slowed down and even stopped temporary by the following
  * Super Ice



_-What? No way! That’s it?? That can’t be it, surely something else does some kind of damage to him! – Dr Ra_

_Note: It would seem that ‘Bendy can be subdued by Ice guns and Rays which is why we created the NHH Cyclone gun, this gun can shoot out a bullet that is -75oC. When it comes into contact with a target it explodes and freezes a small area of the target. The target in this case is ‘Bendy’ and he’s able to regenerate himself after taking damage from this gun. When ‘Bendy’ has been shot, the area effected immediately breaks off and ‘Bendy’ screeches- we suspect not in pain but anger. Before either turning into a puddle to regen, regening on the spot or just charging to whoever fired the shot. After ‘Bendy’ has taken multiple shots he may collapse to the ground and start to slowly melt. It is recommended that he is immediately taken into custody again before he collapses into a puddle and making recovery for the team impossible._

* * *

 

 **Incident Alpha 1:** When ‘Bendy’ was captured and put into a standard steel cell, he paced around near the walls of the cell for 11 minutes before phasing through the wall in 2 seconds. After which he reappeared in Sector [///////] and came into contact with [/////] in which ‘Bendy’ immediately became enraged and attacked [/////]. When ‘Bendy’ calmed down he then walked around Sector [/////] for 1 minute before being apprehended and subdued by the DC-Guards.

_-How the hell did he managed to teleport all the way to Sector [/////]?? And find out what materials he can and cannot phase though. We cannot have ‘Bendy’ phasing though and killing random people especially if they are [DATA EXPUNGED], not to mention this makes it incredibly hard to predict where he will emerge. In addition make sure you hurry up with the prototype of the NHH Cyclone gun, these freeze rays seem to be losing their effect on him. – Dr Chronos_

 

 **Incident Alpha 2:** During constant observation 666-1 materialised from the floor, stayed for a few seconds and then disappeared back into the floor.

_-What the hell? I thought those things would only appear after too much ink has accumulated within the enclosure! If this is no longer the case we must take immediate action to prevent the appearances of 666-1. After all I certainly do not want any nasty surprises since they will alert ‘Bendy’ to the presence of any C-Fodder or [DATA EXPUNGED] who are in the enclosure during testing or other matters. This would in turn enrage ‘Bendy’ who may escape again and I’d rather not deal with that. – Dr Chronos_

 

* * *

 

 **Addendum 1:** Bacon soup, an Item recovered from the failed exploration of Joey Drew Studios on the first floor. It seems to be the only food that ‘Bendy’ will consume.

_-We can use this Item to safely lure ‘Bendy’ out, especially since any contact with ‘Bendy’ will be fatal and the fact that ‘Bendy’ will become enraged upon seeing a person. – Dr Chronos_

 

 **Addendum 2:** ‘Bendy’ becomes enraged whenever sight made with another being, regardless of eye contact or not. ‘Bendy’ will run towards the person and attack turning the person into ink in the process. As long as you avoid any sight with ‘Bendy’ by not letting him see any part of your body, you should be safe.

_-Can we please train those stupid C-Fodder to not get caught by bendy? It’s the same process we used with [DATA EXPUNGED] –Dr Thoth_

 

 **Addendum 3:** The properties of ‘Bendys’ ink is anomalous despite multiple samples and large ones at that being taken as the ink itself shows normal properties for 1920s animation ink. However we know this is not the case and that it could be as soon as the ink is removed from its original position, it loses all anomalous properties.

_-Until we find a way to examine the ink without it losing its original properties it is to be contained at site [//////////] and any excess is to be destroyed – Dr Thoth_

 

* * *

 

**Document B 17-1: Experiment Log**

  
**E1**  
An Alice doll was placed into the enclosure,  
‘Bendy’ became severely enraged, completely destroying the item.  
The test was repeated with an Alice Poster  
Same result.  
_-Why does he hate Alice so much? Wasn’t Boris the one who bothered him in the cartoons? –Dr [/////////]_

A Boris doll was placed into the enclosure,  
‘Bendy’ Tore it too shreds, was not as angry as with the Alice doll.  
The test was repeated with a Boris Poster  
Same result.

* * *

  
**E2**  
A speaker was installed in order to see if it would react to any words  
W1 – Bendy the Dancing Demon  
A slight reaction was recorded.  
W1 was repeated  
No reaction

W2 – Joey Drew  
‘Bendy’ stopped walking and froze for 1 minute.  
W2 was repeated  
A slight pause, further tests repeated this until he stopped pausing.  
_-Does he recognise his name? We must find a way of repeating this test without him ignoring us –Dr [/////////]_

W3 – [/////]  
‘Bendy’ tore down the speaker and damaged the wall significantly before being temporary subdued by DC-Guards armed with the NHH cyclone gun.  
_-Don’t repeat this experiment again or mention [/////] and forget about the next experiment mentioning Alice Angel I don’t want another incident on my hands._  
_-Ps those walls are expensive -Dr [/////////]_

* * *

  
**E3**  
A song from Bendy the Dancing Demon show was played  
No reaction

* * *

  
**E4**  
BC1- ‘Bendy’ was moved to site [//////] for experimentation and a C-Fodder was given a Bendy cut-out and an axe. The C-Fodder was told go into the adjacent cell that ‘Bendy’ was in and destroy the cut-out.  
‘Bendy’ reacted very violently and immediately ran towards the C-Fodder, upon being blocked by the wall of the cell he proceeded to tear into it and phase through. This took approximately 3 seconds after tearing the wall and upon getting to the C-Fodder ‘Bendy’ grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle the C-Fodder. This strangulation continued until the C-Fodder turned into ink. After the death of the C-Fodder ‘Bendy’ resumed normal behaviour.

_-Holy shit that’s blind rage if I’ve ever seen it – Dr Nyx_

 

BC2- C-Fodder was given a Bendy cut-out and an axe and sent 10 miles away to [////////] and on a que was told to destroy it by Dr Nyx. ‘Bendy’ was kept on the same site after it was repaired after test BC1.  
‘Bendy’ again reacted very violently, tearing through the wall again and phasing through it. However after phasing through it ‘Bendy’ immediately went into a puddle and disappeared. After 30 minutes ‘Bendy’ reappeared behind the C-Fodder and ripped him to shreds. ‘Bendy’ did not resume normal behaviour and instead continues to tear apart the cell the C-Fodder was in. After the DC-Guards arrived and shot him with the NHH Cyclone guns, ‘Bendy’ was still active and enraged despite several shots. It took an hour for ‘Bendy’ to finally be subdued.

 _-Ok new plan, gather every last Bendy cut-out except the ones in the enclosure and store them in [//////////] at [/////////]. Armed guards are to be stationed around [//////////] and the inside is to be monitored 24/7. The last thing I want is for ‘Bendy’ to be randomly enraged after someone across the country destroys his god damn cut-outs._  
_In fact why the hell does he get so upset over these cut-outs? I don’t get it, they are just cardboard. He didn’t even react when we did the same thing to the Bendy doll and Posters –Dr Nyx_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footnotes  
1\. ‘Bendy’ seems to stare at them from time to time.  
2\. ‘Bendy’ pays more attention to the Plasma TV and when Bendy appears he tries to touch him.  
3\. ‘Bendy’ pays no attention to this item.  
4\. These cut-outs seem to move on their own and like to startle the C-Fodder, they do not appear to be hostile.


End file.
